fossilcollectingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Styracosaurus Rider
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fossil Collecting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Big Brook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jurassic Park Treasury (Talk) 23:17, February 12, 2011 Hello! Thanks for joining! How do you make somebody an Admin? :See . Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I figured that out, and your now a B-Crat! Also, I chose the free version as usual. :P Big Brook Badge You can earn the Big Brook badge if you make 100 edits in a single day. Cool. Big Brook, big edits :) Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) At least the picture is of Big Brook. I dunno how to do these badges. :/ Badges 3 more edits and you get the Dinosaur Tooth badge. ;) 250 edits and you get the Rooted T.rex Tooth badge. Hell Creek for 500 edits. Tooth Collector for 500 pictures. Bone Digger for adding 25 categories. Big Brook for making 100 edits in 24 hours. Race ya to the Hell Creek badge. >:) =Jokes= You will laugh, you will LOL, you will ROFL. Q. Whats it like to be killed by a Bear? A. I dunno, but it's grizzly! Q. Are we on the right road? A. Off course not! Q. Whats the study of Coprolites? A. Shitology. Q. What do you do with Spam? A. Eat it. =TFF Question= Whats the Ides of March? Also, I need to find another place to advertise. Perhaps you should do the advertising, me doing would just result in a ban. :Ides of March=March 15, when Julius Caesar was killed. I'm a Shakespeare fan. :Haven't found any other sites yet for advertising. Let me know if you happen to run across one. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 12:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) =Fossil Story= How about, in the TFF fossil story, you find a T.Rex tooth. But not an ordinary one. It's 5 inches long, and is a complete crown. No cracks, perfect serrations and it's enamel is perfect as well. But it's special in the fact that it is fossilized in pure gold. Something funny.... I know it was a joke but i found this funny. "I hope I'll be staying for the next few billion years!" *Kindly gives the Sun lots of extra Hydrogen for it's core, delaying the Red Giant stage* :P WHERE R U? YOUR BLOCK HAS LONG EXPIRED AND YER BLOODY ADMIN RIGHTS ARE BACK. Where are you. Is this some sort of sick joke? =Dinosaurs Rock= You might by interested in this. It's at the Tenafly Nature Center. I think thats in NJ. Plus you get to keep 10 fossils and minerals, like: *Jurassic Dinosaur Bone. *Petrified Wood. *Copal. *Elrathia Trilobites. *Fossil Coral. *Rough Orthoceras. *Ammonites. *Brachiopods. *Gastropods. *Crinoid Stems. *Sand Tiger Shark teeth. *Incomplete Megalodon teeth. *Sea Urchins. *Stingray Crusher plates. *Various minerals, like Jasper, Rose Quartz, Citrine, Pyrite and Rough Rubies. Here is their site: http://www.dinosaursrock.com/ P.S: Might not be very active for a few months. Sorry for all the links, but it's so awesome. Oh, and try to go to a rock shop or museum shop and get an Enchodus tooth. They're pretty common. I found that through the Dinosaurs Rock site, BTW. Hey Styracosaurus Rider, just wondering if you're around any more. I was looking at your list of fossils & was hoping to see pics of a couple that you'd mentioned.. 19:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC)dmil2 Hey Hey Styracosaurus Rider, just wondering if you're around any more. I was looking at your list of fossils & was hoping to see pics of a couple that you'd mentioned.. 97.83.173.51 19:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC)dmil2 R'LYEH Who killed the living? HolbenilordTalk 13:34, May 27, 2012 (UTC)